Don't give up on me
by maddushe
Summary: Adrian watches Rose and Dimitri fight, which leads him to make a promise. Will he be able to help her, or will Rose end up pushing him away? Once a one-shoot, now I'm continuing it. Previously named A promise. Please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't give up on me**

**Chapter 1**

**Adrian's POV**

* * *

It was a sunny day and I was out on a stroll around the court, grasping some air, when I suddenly heard voices. Alright, more like I had managed to get myself kicked out of the bar and wandered around aimlessly since I really had nowhere to go. There's really no need to get all technical here, I was way too tired for that. Curios, I followed the sound until I was outside the church. I managed to locate the voices to a tall dark man and a hot fierce girl, whom I'd recognize anywhere. There was never a moment that I didn't think about that woman. I watched from a far, as I saw Rose and Dimitri argue about something with deep passion. A sensitive one I presumed, judging by their raised voices. Then suddenly, something happened and Rose ran away from the scene. Helplessly, I stood and watched. There was no way I'd be able to keep up with her pace. I'd seen her running before and damn, she was fast. Even though she did make a good job of covering up her feelings, I could see that her eyes had begun to fill up with tears. Her aura was a bit hard to read, after my morning round of visiting the bar and drink, not that it mattered. I could read her clearly. She was hurting, badly. That bastard Belikov had hurt her, imagine that. I shoot an angry look at the culprit. He didn't look affected at all by what he'd just done, nor did he notice me eyeing him. How could that man be so emotionless? I get it he was a Strigori, but he isn't any longer. He was supposed to love her, and yet he sends her of crying. That's not something you do, I would never do that to Rose, ever. She deserved so much better. The anger started to build up inside of me. I felt like walking up to him and beat him speechless, then again that probably would be a bad idea considering the fact that he was a kick ass guardian who killed people for a living. I was just me, and a bit drunk. Not that I would let it stop me. Thankfully though, I never had to give in to my temptation which would most likely had made me end up in the hospital, for Lissa had been the one to get to him first with a worried look on her face. _Oh, cousin, why are you so willing to care for him? He doesn't deserve it, any of it. He's not the one taking the punches. You should be looking after your best friend, remember her?_

I shook my head, disgusted, as I watched Lissa trying to comfort Dimitri. If she didn't have time to see how her friend is doing, I suppose that I would do it myself then. Whether Rose liked it or not, I was going to be there for her. I loved her; there was nothing I wouldn't do. It didn't matter if she still was in love with that Belikov, I would still be there when she needed me. Before I met her, I didn't really care about anything. I drank, I flirted with girls, and went a lot further than that. Nothing mattered, until she came along. Those smart remarks of hers, the way she could get so excited about something, her big heart. She had changed me, I wasn't a childish teenager who wasted his life away in wait for something fun to do, I had finally grown to being a man. For her, I stopped smoking, and drinking, with the exception of a few here and there, but don't we all? I had grown a lot in the last year, learning things I never even realized before. She truly did open up my eyes. I wanted to hate her for choosing Dimitri over me, I really did. But I couldn't, I can't ever hate Rose. There was absolutely nothing inside of her that one could be able to hate. I hated the fact that I wasn't good enough for her, I hated that she loved Dimitri and not me. A part of me was thrilled that he had broken things of with her, but a much greater part ached for her. I hated seeing her hurt, more than anything. How could I be happy when she wasn't? Call me a martyr, that's just the way I am. As much as it pained me not be the one, I could still stand beside her. I could be her friend, someone she could always count on. I had to be a part of her life, as big or small that may be.

Determined to fulfill my mission, I turned around and started walking to her room, feeling as I sobered up with every step I took. I saw Christian and Lissa from a far talking, but I pretended not to notice them. I didn't want to stop for small talk right now. I had the feeling that he wasn't very happy with her either. Ozera was a good guy, I will admit to that. Most of the times I found him extremely annoying, but he had moments when I enjoyed being his friend. Who would have thought that? It sure took me by surprise. In the beginning I accepted his presence sense he was with Lissa and a friend of Rose, then after a while I found myself liking having him around. It sure balanced out all the estrogen. After a few more minutes I had reached the building she was staying in and I ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I stopped outside her door and raised my hand to knock, freezing before my hand connected with the door. A low sobbing was heard through the door. _Rose._ I sighed

"Rose, it's me. Let me in." I spoke softly, hearing as her sob abruptly ended when she heard me.

"Go away Adrian, I want to be alone. Just leave!" She barked. I could still hear the pain in her voice.

"No." I answered firmly. "I'm not going anywhere Rose. I'm going to stand here until you let me inside." I crossed my arms and waited. A few moments later, I heard her sigh and got up from the floor. Then the lock turned and the door flew open. She glared at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Fine you win. Come in." She muttered and went back in and sat down, not waiting for me. I sighed once more and walked into her room, closing the door gently behind me. She was on the floor, her head leaning against the bed and her eyes were closed. She looked absolutely beautiful, like always. I slowly walked over to her and sat down on the cold floor, leaning my head back as well. I wasn't sure of what to say, I hadn't exactly dealt with someone whose been dumped before. Maybe this brilliant idea of mine wasn't as clever after all. I glanced towards her. She was hugging her body closely, rocking herself. It broke my heart to see her like that. I couldn't stand it anymore. Without any hesitation, I moved closer, wrapping my arms around her. She put her head against my chest and I felt as her tears were falling down on my shirt. It didn't bother me at all. We sat there in silence for a long time. I gently stoke her long dark hair. None of us said anything, words weren't needed.

After about an hour, I felt her relaxing in my arms and her grip on my shirt slightly loosened. I looked down and found that she had fallen asleep. Her face was peaceful. She did no longer look like a fierce warrior who'd never back down for anything. Sleeping, she looked like the young woman she was, angelic and pure. Automatically, I smiled relieved that she found some peace of mind for a while. I brushed away a tear that was left on her cheek with the back of my thumb. It felt so good having her here in my arms, safe and sound. For the moment, that was enough for me. I had her, and that was all that mattered. Tomorrow everything would be complicated once more, but for right now I have her and life is perfect, as good as it ever will be. It's just us, together. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. _"I love you my Little Dhampir. I always will. You can count on me. I won't ever leave you." _I mumbled into her ear. It was a promise, one I would do anything to keep. Smiling, I drifted away to sleep holding the girl of my dreams in my arms. It was more than I could ask for, more than I deserved. I was going to make her better again; I was going to help her find her way back. Even if it's the last thing I ever do._ You will smile again my dear Rose, I promise you that. _

I glanced down at her one more time, taking in her apperance. _I should move her, or she'll wake up in pain._ Well, more pain than absolutely neccesary. That was at least a pain I could keep her from having to go trough. It was easily avoided, even someone like me could do that. I slowly moved into a standing position, afraid to awaken her from her slumber, and scooped her up in my arms, something I had imagined doing for a while. Though dreams were never as good as reality, not even close. Gently, I laid her down on the bed and placed a pillow under her head. I took of her shoes as well and tucked her in under the quilt that I had bought her for Christmas last year, as an humoristic gesture of mine after one of her remarks. Remembering the look on her face caused me to smile a little, still she had kept it for some reason. After a last reassuring look that she was comfortable, I turned around and made my way to the door.

"Don't go." The sound of her voice interupting the lingering silence stopped me when I was about to open it. I couldn't refuse her, no matter what she would ask me for. I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

"I won't." I reassured her and walked back to her bed. She was still fast asleep, but somehow I felt that her words were spoken for my ears. "I won't leave you." I repeated, tucking in a strand of dark hair behind her ear that had escaped it's hold. It felt like silk underneath my fingers. How I loved that hair of hers. I placed my hand over hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Sweet dreams little Dhampir, I'll be her waiting for you when you wake up."

* * *

**Alright, so I got this idea that I couldn't keep myself from writing down, I'm sure many of you know what I mean. I've always had a little softspot for Adrian, and I wanted people to see him in a new way that maybe they didn't before. As you wished, I will be continuing the story. Please, let me know what you guys think! Reviews are always higly appriciated! xo xo**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Adrian's POV**

* * *

I awoke from my lovely dream by a sudden movement beside me. _What the hell? Since when does a bed __**move**__? And why is my body suddenly feeling very stiff? _I moaned silently at my discomfort. Then it moved again and something brushed against my nose. Alarmed, my eyes flew wide open and I looked at Rose's chest rising up and down while she breathed heavily in her sleep. Strands of her dark hair were blocking anything else from my sight. I realized that I was leaning on her shoulder with my head, and one of my arms stretched out holding hers. It was warm, like always_. Ops, I must have fallen asleep I guess_. No wonder my legs were killing me from my awkward heaving position. I have to admit though; it wasn't that bad at all being so close and feeling her body beneath me. Then I came back to the unfortunate reality and scolded at myself for being so … well me. This was most definitely not a good time. As much as I enjoyed it, this wouldn't be very helpful for Rose in anyway. Most likely the very opposite. Reluctantly, I slowly raised my head up away from her, gritting my teeth as my neck screamed in protest. Man, this is not a very good way to wake up. And I wasn't even hangover. I forced myself to stand up and stretched a little. I glanced down and saw my wrinkly clothes, I should probably go change. And then I'll bring her back some breakfast, her favorite chocolate doughnuts should to the trick. I tip-toed, yes I said it, out of her room eagerly and closed the door behind me before glancing at her one last time.

I started walking back to my room amongst the guest houses. The cold air helped me to perk up. I put my hands in my pockets and started to whistle a random song underneath my breath as I walked. There weren't very many people outside, only a few guardians on their watch. Imagine that, I had woken up earlier than most of the others. Usually, I was the very last one. Just one of my many charming things that added to my reputation. Maybe I should surprise visit my dear cousin Lissa and enjoy the satisfaction of waking her up for a change. Then again no, I was still angry with her for not going after Rose. Why that was the case, was still something I couldn't wrap my head around. Still, I was in a surprisingly good mood today, though the rough awakening. It could be because I woke up beside Rose, or the fact that this had been the first day where I hadn't woken up with a severe hangover for the last few weeks. Yeah, totally because of Rose. Any day was good with her around. I got to my door and went inside my messy room. _I probably should get someone to clean this all up. _

Seeing my reflection in the full length mirror, I decided to take a quick shower and shave my dark five o'clock shadow. I knew how much Rose liked it when I was newly shaved and smooth. I caught myself humming again while I was busy styling my brown hair into a perfect mess. I put on a pair or black jeans and a green shirt that matched my emerald green eyes and rolled up the sleeves and hopped into the nearest shoes. Newly refreshed, I headed out again to visit the feeders. It had been a while since I drank. I needed it, but mostly I did it so that Rose and the others wouldn't start worrying over me. It was something that I needed, but it didn't mean that I liked it the least. I felt pity towards the poor humans who gave up their sanity and lives to become nothing but high junkies that were being fed off. So I tried to go there as little as possible. Today I had a woman named Gina. She had smiled at me like they always do a mixture of anticipation and desire. I mumbled an apology when I was finished and left, not that she were actually listening. She was too far gone into another world.

Ten minutes later I was back outside of Rose's door with a box full of newly baked chocolate donuts in my head, her absolute favorite of all times. They smelled so good that I couldn't help myself from eating one as well on my way over. I knocked softly on the door before I opened it and walked in. Acting true to herself, she was still fast asleep. Well not for very much longer if I had anything to say about it. Smirking, I walked over to her and stopped in front of her. I bent down and put my lips closely to her ear.

"Wake up Rosie." My lips brushed against her ear, but she didn't react.

"I've brought donuts." Surely enough, I saw her beautiful dark eyes fly open and she met my gaze.

"How many times do I have to tell you, do not wake me up?" She meant to sound angry, but it didn't have the strong effect she wanted it to. Of all the things she was, a morning person was not one of them. Still, barley awake and all she looked absolutely breathtaking. Even with her messy hair.

"I'm so sorry please, please forgive me Rose. Don't be mad at me. What can I do to make things up to you?" I played along, pleading with my eyes. She sighed and gave in.

"I forgive you, when you give me those donuts." I chuckled and tossed them onto the bed.

"Thank you." She said happily, talking with her mouth open. I simply rolled my eyes.

"You eat like a pig you know." I stated watching her. Truthfully, I loved her enthusiasm for food.

"And you act like one." She replied on cue like she always does. If it hadn't been for her aura, I almost would have thought that she was the same. That she wasn't hurting at all. Always so charmingly witty and fast to bicker with me. But I could still see the pain and loneliness that she covered up. She was good, but not good enough to fool a spirit user. Though, I didn't want to bring it up.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I shrugged, leaning my head against the wall.

"I don't know, though you maybe want to get more… I don't know alive?" She raised her eyebrows confused, and then she looked down on her pajamas. A slight blush came over her cheeks. I resisted the urge to reach out and stroke it.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Give me a moment please." She got up and went inside the bathroom.

"Take how much time you need little Dhampir." _I'll be waiting for you_.

Ten minutes later I heard the door unlock and she came back inside. She was wearing a plain red top and jeans shorts and her long raven hair was put up in a ponytail. She did a little spin for me.

"What do you say Adrian, do I look respectable now?" Respectable was definitely not a word that came to mind when I looked at her. I wanted to say no, but that would not have been the best move.

"That will do." I wanted to slap myself. Really? That's has got to be the worst answer ever.

"I mean, you look fine." I saved myself in the last minute. _You look more than fine, amazing_.

"Good, come on let's go." She forced on a smile that didn't reach her eyes and opened the door. I got up and followed her outside. The moon had come up now, shining its silvery light. It caught Rose's hair. It appeared as if she had a halo around her. Now more than ever, she looked like an angel. A very sad one. We decided to take a little stroll around court. She didn't have to say it out loud, but could tell that she didn't honestly want to do anything. I tried my best to lighten up her mood by telling her some funny stories of mine; I had quite a lot of them. When you're royal and a party animal, you kind of get around a lot and see and hear things. She didn't laugh, but her lips twitched a bit a few times as if she was about to smile. I wasn't ready to give up yet though.

When we were on our way back we bumped into Lissa, who was talking to Dimitri. Her blond hair almost became white when the light hit it. Rose froze immediately as she spotted them. Blue was appearing more and more in her aura. This was just perfect. Unable to figure out what to do, I stood silently waiting for what would come next. It took a while, but then Lissa noticed us to and. A mixture of shock and guilt were visible on her face. Dimitri showed no feeling what so ever, imagine that.

"Rose…"Lissa began but she didn't finish. Rose wasted no time in hearing her out and ran away into the shadows. She turned her eyes on me.

"Adrian, what's wrong with her? Why won't she talk to me?" That's it, I snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Lissa jumped, startled by the loudness of my voice. I was screaming now.

"Your best friend needed you to be there for her but instead you chose him." I pointed my finger at Dimitri. "The one who completely broke her in the first place. Or didn't you hear? He dumped her for crying out loud." I think a saw a flash of something in his dark eyes, but I ignored it.

"Rose was always there for you, but when she for once needed you to be there for her you turned your back and left her dealing with her pain alone. You chose _him_." I repeated. And with that, I turned around and chased after Rose, not bothering to wait for whatever lame excuse she would come up with. I wasn't the one who should be getting them; it wasn't me that she had hurt. For being such a selfless and perfect little Moroi, she sure sometimes could be so unbelievably selfish. I couldn't care less about how she was doing right now, all that mattered was Rose. Where could she have gone? For sure not her room since that's where she would be found easily, which would be the last thing she wanted right now.

After a while of searching, I heard the faint sound of sobbing coming from behind a big tree.

"Oh Rose." I spotted her sitting there against the trunk with her head buried in her hands and her body shaking. She didn't bother to look up when she heard me, not even when I sat down beside her.

"What do you need me to do? How can I make this better for you?" I begged, unable to handle watching her hurting like this. Frankly, it killed me. She was too beautiful to cry. Once again, she didn't reply. I blinked furiously to stop myself from crying as well, it wouldn't help her at all. It would only make things even worse because she would blame herself for it. I knew her so well by now. Without a word, I moved her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her, rocking her gently.

"I can't stay here anymore Adrian. I can't deal with seeing him every day. It hurt's too much." She finally spoke, her voice weak from the crying.

"I understand." That was a lie, I didn't understand. Not all of it. Why she would leave me to.

"Would you please help me to get out of here? Please?" She looked at me with those dark eyes, begging me for help. And though it would hurt me even more, I gave in because that's what she wanted. Her happiness would always come before my own. I spoke the words that would break me.

"Alright, I will help you."

* * *

**Here's the awaited continuation, what do you guys think? Where should she go? What shall happen next? Leave a little review and let me know what you think. xo xo**


End file.
